Dandelion
by bigprisc1
Summary: Shane is a wallflower in a class she has no business being in. Except, she has the hots for a Miss Smarty-pants.


Dandelion

Shane McCutcheon is a wallflower, and proud of it. She blends into the wall at the back of the class, and observes her surroundings. She takes notes sporadically and rarely - if ever - raises her hand. She is not unfriendly, oh no, of course not. She is nice, and polite, and smiles when spoken to, but she doesn't talk unnecessarily.

Not like one Carmen De La Pica Morales, who sits right in front of the lecture theatre. She answers any and every question that the professor puts forth, and she's always the one the professor calls upon to mark attendance, give out papers, or simply to erase the board.

Shane cannot help but wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that Carmen M - just for the sake of saving breath - is beautiful. Hell, she is more than beautiful, she is gorgeous with a capital G. And nerdy ol'Hanks probably is lusting, just like she is lusting.

Yes, Shane McCutcheon is lusting over Carmen M, from the very first day of school. This semester, Shane chose - on purpose of course - three out of five of the same classes as Carmen M, and is struggling to keep up with Miss Smarty-pants. Carmen M aces all her classes, and it is no wonder that she chooses the elite classes in school. What is she, Shane McCutcheon, a Biochemistry grad student, doing in an Astrophysics class, would be a mystery that would never be solved.

But here she is, sitting in the corner of the class, contented to just listen to Miss Smarty-pants debate ol'Hanks on a numerical equation and the latitude of error. Yada yada yada...They can be talking about astrophysics for all she care... No wait, they are talking about astrophysics! Well, they can be talking about anything in the world, Shane just likes the way Carmen M looks when she is frustrated, a little crease between her brows. Or the way she smirks, when one of the equations she is working on produces a satisfying result. Yeap, Shane McCutcheon has a crush, and a very big one.

And now, she has to do something about it.

* * *

At a quarter to one, Shane stands by the east garden gate, a place where she knows Carmen M will pass by on Wednesday, on her way out of Computational Methods of Astrophysics class in the East Wing. She knows, because she sees Carmen take this route every Wednesday for the past seven weeks. Having the greatest urge to light up a cig, she kicks the fallen leaves restlessly. Unbeknown to her, someone approaches.

"Hello."

Shane turns, and starts dramatically, for there before her, is Carmen M, the one she is waiting for. She has planned her introduction speech for such a long time, she never expected Carmen to pop the first "Hello".

"Ah. Hi." Shane stutters.

"You're Shane McCutcheon? You're in a few of my classes."Carmen smiles.

Shane thought she would have died and gone to heaven. 'She actually knows my name!' is the only thought in her mind. So happy is she that she forgets to respond to Carmen's question. And Carmen has mistaken the non-response as disinterest.

She huffs, with disappointment, "Well, I'm sorry to bother. I... erm... gotta get to..."

"No! Nono... no bother! I was, ah... waiting for you." Shane cringes inwardly, what happened to all the niceties she has prepared! 'Shane you stupid fucker you.'

"You were?"

"Ah... yes. I... ah..." Her palms goes dry, and then all of a sudden, it becomes clammy, and Shane wipes her hands frantically on her jeans.

Her nervousness, Carmen is seeing, and Carmen grins knowingly. "Are you trying to get to know me?"

Shane laughs awkwardly, "No. I ah..."

"Oh." Carmen looks almost as crestfallen as Shane feels. "Well, see you in class then?"

"No wait! I was waiting for you... I ah... Iam such a mess now, aren't I?"

Carmen laughs, and Shane thought she has gone to heaven.

* * *

"I'm not usually so awkward. I swear!"

Carmen grins, biting into her cheeseburger. "I know... Shane da Playa. You have a reputation." They have adjourned to a burger joint down the street from the school, and Shane marvels at how Carmen could eat the monster burger value meal and still retain such incredible figure. She herself, she orders the puny burger meal, and the cashier eyeballed her for it.

"Hey hey! I'll have you know, it is all slander!" Shane raises her hands in protest. With ketchup on her fingers, a sesame seed on her cheek, and unfinished burger in her mouth, Shane looked more like a nerd than a player. And Carmen nods a 'Yeah... right' kinda smile.

"First time I see you raise your hands." The smirk evident on her face.

Shane feels an overwhelming sense of pride rise to her cheeks, Carmen M actually notices her. "Well, ah... I'm not sure about what ol'Hanks talks about half the time."

"Ol'Hanks!" Carmen starts laughing uncontrollably. "What an adequate name!"

After her fit of the giggles and guffaws, Carmen calms down enough to add, "So why're you in Astrophysics anyway, I thought you are a biochemistry major?"

"I am... but ah, I have an irrational interest in the subject," 'You.' Shane fails to add, "And thought maybe I can minor in it."

"Is that even possible?" Carmen finishes her burger and pats her tummy with a satisfied grin on her face.

"I'm not sure, I'd like to try though." Shane adds.

"Hmm." Carmen proceeds to sip her malt, "So why were you waiting for me?"

Shane chokes on her own malt, startled at the directness Carmen is showing. Using the fit of coughs she has as an excuse, her thoughts races through her brains for an adequate answer to the question.

"Well... For one, I'm hoping I can get to know the most brilliant brain in our class." Shane said, with deliberation.

Carmen waves her hand with a 'Pfff' but doesn't say anything.

Shane continues, her words rehearsed countless times before, "And I could really use some help in the Plasma department."

She sees it as a good sign when Carmen only raises an eyebrow in acknowledgement of the statement, and puffing up her chest, proceeds to say, "And... ah... I would like ah... to pass my exams."

If Shane could kick herself, she would have done it. 'I would like to ask you out.' Is it that difficult to say! But of course, she couldn't kick herself, not in front of Carmen M anyway. So, she puts on a goofy grin reserved for the most embarrassing of all situations.

Carmen laughs, and Shane is in awe at how she - unlike herself - gives out her laughters so easily.

"Well, Shane McCutcheon, I'm honored that you think of me as the most brilliant brain, and that I'm a suitable tutor for you. I accept."

"Really? I mean... Really!" Shane is in shock. She hasn't expected it to progress so smoothly.

Reaching out a hand to wipe the sesame seed off Shane's cheek, a gesture that caused Shane to squirm like a little schoolgirl, Carmen said, 'But I'll have you know that it's because I find you extremely attractive, and would like to spend more time with you."

"You're kidding right?" Is all Shane could think of saying.

"I'm offended, does it sound like I am kidding?" Carmen scoffs, though her tone is one of mock anger.

Shane is quick to appease, "No no! I mean... No, Of course not! Ah..."

"I'm kidding." Carmen grins.

"Oh." The disappointment is apparent. Carmen's grin fades, for she has realized that Shane genuinely wants to get to know her. But in the end, it is Carmen who has chickened out. She has offered herself up to Shane, but retracts her statement in an attempt to save her dignity.

They sit in troubled silence.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home." Carmen said, as she fishes around her bag for her keys.

Shane shrugs, in what she hopes is a nonchalant way, "No prob, I live down Winter Street, it's on the way."

Carmen smiles shyly, her fingers toying with her keys. Not sure of what to say next, she turns to her door, wanting to stay, but her feet propelling her to go.

"Wait." Shane calls out, desperate for the moment to stretch on longer.

Carmen steps down to the pavement immediately, anticipation lighting up her entire face. "Yes?"

"Ah." 'Think you stupid fucker, think!' "So, I'll see you tomor..."

Without waiting for Shane to finish, Carmen tip-toed and presses her lips on Shane's. Shane is taken aback, but her eyes flutters close in delight, she savours the lips she's been wanting to taste for the longest of time, and now, now she finally gets to taste it.

As abruptly as it begins, Carmen pulls back, her cheeks flush with delight, yet pink with embarrassment. She looks as if she couldn't believe what she has done, and turns to run away from impending rejection.

But Shane wouldn't let her go just like that, she grabs her arm, and pulls her gently back towards her. She didn't have to use much force, for Carmen comes willingly, and Shane kisses her again, gently, delicately, as if afraid this is all a dream if she uses too much force.

After what seems like an eternity, they break apart. Shane's arms have magically snaked their way around Carmen's shoulders, and Carmen have no idea when her bag and her books have fallen to the pavement. But they don't care. They only have eyes for each other.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow then?" Shane breaks the silence first.

Carmen only smiles her consent, and Shane places one last kiss on Carmen's lips.

Reluctantly, they pull away. One unwillingly makes her way up the steps to her door, the other makes her way down the street, looking back so often that she seems to be walking backwards. They wave, then wave again. And only until Shane turns the corner to Winter Street that Carmen makes her way back into her apartment.

Tomorrow. Yes tomorrow will be a wonderful day.


End file.
